Columbine
by ColumbineHighSchool
Summary: Sitting in the grass...Eating my lunch...Running out of breath...Seeking shelter...Living HELL...  Based on the Columbine High School Mascare
1. Running for my life

**This is my first story, so please go easy on me.**

**CHS**

April 20, 1999

8:05 am

I sit down on the cool grass next to my boyfriend, Alvin, and our close friend, Rachel Scott. Rachel had told me that she had a horrible feeling about today… And she's passed the worry on to me. She once told me that tomorrow is not a promise, but a chance; and right now I feel that chance slimming as I see Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold carrying small duffle bags and wearing trench coats.

Her brother, our other close friend is walking towards us with his usual smile on his face. He's sitting between Alvin and me, so I playfully tug his white baseball cap down over his eyes.

"Guys, we don't want to be late for class," said Rachel as she grabbed her bag. "Come on, Craig."

"C'ya guys later," he waved.

"C'ya!" we called.

Alvin grabbed his bag, followed by mine. "What are you doing?"

"Being a gentleman, is that alright?"

"I suppose," I giggled.

He stood up and reached out his hand, which I gladly took. "Alvin," I whisper.

"What?"

"Something's gonna happen today… And it's not gonna be good," I said motioning towards the boys.

"You're too paranoid, Britt."

I sighed, "I suppose…"

When he handed me my bag he gave me a short, yet passionate kiss. "C'ya in history?"

"I sure hope so."

He gave me another kiss before walking to his homeroom.

. . .

11:20 am

"Everyone! Get out of the cafeteria! Gunmen are on the campus!" screamed a teacher I didn't recognize. Kids were in a panic, and I was almost trampled as I ran out. The wave of high schoolers pushed me aside. **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!** Oh my God! They're inside! I looked through the tiny windows of the doors. **CRACK! **Now I'm running for my life…


	2. Everybody stand up

I glance to my left, heart pounding in my chest. No one. To my right, butterflies in my stomach. No one. I can hear the gunshots… They sound like firecrackers filling the halls. I look up into the fish-eye mirror in the corner of the corridor. My heart suddenly skips a beat and I take off running to my left. I run past the library. I can see Matthew Kechter, Craig Scott, and Isaiah Shoels under a table. I have no choice but to run into the dark room. Mrs. Nielson is on the phone, frantically crying. I scurry under a table next to Alvin, "I saw them."

He takes my hand as we back up against the shadowy wall.

"HEADS UNDER THE TABLES CHILDREN! HEADS UNDER THE TABLES!" screams Mrs. Nielson while the door breaks open.

I see a racing bullet shatter the display case, hurting my friend Evan.

"EVERYBODY STAND UP!" I hear Eric scream.

"**EVERYBODY STAND UP!**"

Dylan growled, "Everyone with white hats, stand up! This is for all the crap you've given us in the past four years. All jocks STAND UP!"

No one is standing up, Dylan is mad now, "Fine, I'll start shooting anyway!"

"Shoot anyone with a white cap on," said Eric angrily.

I watch as Craig, Alvin, and several other athletes take their white caps off and hide them. Craig stuffs his in his shirt, Alvin sits on top of his.

Dylan is shooting at Kyle Velasquez… Oh my God…

"Let's go kill us some cops!" I hear Eric laugh.

Bullets are crashing through the window above us. They now have turned away from the windows and Dylan is firing his shotgun at a nearby table with Partick, Daniel, and Makai.

Eric is shooting under computer desks. He just shot Steven and Kacey. My heart is racing faster and faster. "Its okay, Brittany," Alvin whispers.

"Peek-a-boo!" I hear Eric yell. He's pulling up his gun again. Who's under that table? Cassie?

"Do you believe in God?" I hear Eric ask.

"Yes…" cried a girl from my Homeroom, Valeen.

He's shooting her in the head… God, please let this end!

Eric is now at the table beside us, Bree Pasquale is next to the table rather than beneath it.

"Do you want to die?" he asked her, pointing the gun to her face.

I get closer to Alvin as I see Eric's mocking glares as Bree is pleading for her life. Tears are in my eyes now, but I can see Patrick trying to aid Makai. Oh no, his head is above the table! Three bullets race from Dylan's gun, Partick's unconscious, but he's still breathing.

Dylan is walking towards Craig's table. He's trying to pull Isaiah out, but Craig's holding on to his shirt. Dylan is yelling for Eric to come over there. He leaves Bree and comes. The boys are throwing terrible racial slurs at Isaiah. Eric is kneeling down. I can see the terror on Craig's face as the gun lets go, shooting Isaiah in the chest. Matthew is on the oppisite side of Craig, so I cannot see where Dylan shot him. Did he get Craig too? No, he's still breathing. Eric is throwing something at Daniel, Makai, and Patrick. A bomb? I can see Makai reach for it and throw it to the back of the library.

Eric is walking to the bookcases between the west and center section of tables. He's jumping on one of the bookcases and shaking it, now he's shooting at something in that area. I can't see him anymore. Dylan is walking through the main area, past the first set of bookcases, the central desk area, and a second set of bookcases, into the east area. Eric is walking past the central area and is exchanging words with Dylan. Dylan is shooting at a display case next to the door, and is shooting at Mark.

He's shooting Lisa and Valeen. He's now approaching my table. Alvin is holding on to me tightly as he throws another bullet under the table, shooting Lauren…

. . .

It is now 11:37 a.m I cannot see them very well, but I can hear some words being exchanged.

"What are you doing?" someone asked.

"Oh, just killing people!" Dylan is now laughing.

The fire alarms are ringing through the building.

"What?" Dylan yelled.

"Are you going to kill me?"

I can no more than the drowning alarms before I see John Savage running out of the room.

Eric is shooting at Daniel again. He's dead- I know… They're shooting Jennifer, Austin, and Corey… A knife was just dropped… I can see Dylan picking it up and examining it, "Maybe we should start knifing people. That might be more fun."

Gasps are being inhaled all over the room. Eric is throwing another bomb toward the southwestern end of the library.

They are mocking Evan… "Show us your face." "Give us one good reason we shouldn't kill you."

"I-I don't want trouble," he's saying.

I can hear their shrill laughter and debates on whether or not to kill him. They are walking away now. Eric is leaving the library and Dylan let go another shot into an open library staff break room, hitting a small television. He's now slamming a chair down on top of the computer terminal that is on the library counter, directly above the bureau where Mrs. Nielson is.

The second Dylan left was 11:42 a.m

Everyone is getting up from under the tables. Alvin pulls me into a big hug. "Let's go."

Everyone is running out of the school with our hands behind our heads. I look around outside as we run I see blood, police, heliocopters, and parents franticaly searching for their children.


End file.
